


Red, White, and Blonde

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Captain America, Glee
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crackiest thing I've ever written. I was prompted Steph giving Steve advice on Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White, and Blonde

Steve had only been seeing Blaine for a few weeks, but they had been some of the best weeks of his life. Blaine was sweet, funny, considerate, and extremely attractive. When Steve was with him, despite being a “man out of time,” he felt like he belonged. As terrifying as the thought was, Steve could actually see a future with Blaine, a future there, in the future that Steve had woken up in. 

There was just one problem:

Steve still hadn’t told Blaine that he was Captain America.

Blaine knew that Steve worked for the government and that he was a retired soldier. He knew that Steve was an old soul with a love classic films and music who was uncomfortable with modern technology. He just didn’t know he was a superhero from WWII.

It wasn’t exactly easy to bring that up in conversation. 

“Hey, how was your day? Mine was fine, Iron Man got on my nerves a bit, but Black Widow and I went to the shooting range together and I stopped a terrorist attack. Also, I don’t know that song you were just singing because I was born in the 1920s. Pass the salt?”

Steve kept telling himself that he needed to wait, to see how serious things were with Blaine, but really he was just scared. How do you drop a bomb on someone like that and expect them to stay around? And G-d, Steve really wanted Blaine to stay around.

They were reaching week 5 of their relationship (5 weeks of coffee dates, dinner dates, dancing and movie nights and more fun than Steve could remember having) when Blaine dropped his own bomb over dinner one Wednesday night at the diner near his apartment that they both loved.

“So I actually can’t do dinner tomorrow night. My friend Stephanie is coming in town. She’ll be here til Tuesday. Can you get dinner then?”

“Oh, um, sure. So, who’s Stephanie?”

Blaine’s face lit up with a grin. “Steph’s one of my oldest friends. Probably my best friend. She lives in Gotham and works at the Wayne Foundation but she’s taking a few days off to come visit.”

From the far away look in Blaine’s hazel eyes (how did he get such perfect eyes? They looked like whiskey or honey and the sparkled when he laughed), Steve could tell that Blaine really loved this girl.

Blaine seemed to come back to the moment as he smiled at Steve a bit sheepishly. He looked thoughtful for a second before asking, “um… if you want, you could meet her? I mean, the three of us could go to lunch or something. If you’re not busy. I don’t want to pressure you or anything or… yeah.”

Their relationship was still so new, neither of them had had the chance to meet the important people in the other’s life. Blaine had told some stories about his brother and some friends from his old prep school, and he recalled one or two stories that must have been about this Stephanie. Steve had told stories about Bucky and even a few vague tales about Tony and Natasha and Fury. But this was something big. Steve could tell right away that Blaine wasn’t very close to his parents, and his brother seemed to flit in and out of his life. Meeting Stephanie would be huge. Meeting the best friend. Getting approved by her. 

But this was Blaine, who was looking at Steve with a mixture of hope and trepidation. He wanted Steve to meet Steph, wanted this new man in his life to get along with his oldest friend. That had to mean something.

“Of course, I’d love to meet her.”

******

Friday afternoon, Steve met Blaine and Steph for lunch back at the diner. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He’d asked Nat how important it was to get the best friend’s approval, and she’d merely looked him in the eye and said, “with one word she can make or break you.”

Drop him a war zone and Steve was all business. Drop him in lunch with a 24-year-old girl and he was petrified.

Seeing Blaine when he walked in the door did wonders for Steve’s nerves, but then he was blindsided by a blonde and purple blur.

“Holy shit, B, do you have a thing for blondes or what? He’s gorgeous!”

Steve looked down to see a young woman clutching his arm, eyes wide as she poked his bicep.

“Damn, soldier-boy, you are ripped! Congrats, Blainers.” 

Blaine walked up to them, blushing a bit horrified with his friend.

“Steph, I see you found Steve. Steve, this is Stephanie. Sorry she lacks all manners and decorum.”

Steph reached over to punch Blaine on the arm. “You’ve got enough manners for both of us, Dapper Dan. Now let’s get to eating so I can start interrogating your boy.”

Lunch wasn’t as bad as Steve feared. Luckily Blaine was there to steer Steph to other topics besides their relationship or Steve’s personal life, and once you got her going she could talk for a while. 

“So, Steve, what is it you do, again?”

“Oh, um, I work for the government.”

Steph quirked an eyebrow. “Ooooh, secret agent man!”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and tried to smile. “Heh, right.”

Blaine reached over and squeezed Steve’s hand. “He’s an old soldier, he just couldn’t say good-bye to Uncle Sam. It’s patriotic, Steph.” He smiled up at Steve. “He’s an American hero.”

Steve blushed, secretly wishing that Blaine knew about his other life, selfishly wanting him to feel that way about Cap. He didn’t notice Steph’s eyes narrowing as she watched him.

“Yeah, he’s a real hero, B.”

*****

Steve had parted amiably with the two, accepting a hug from Stephanie and holding onto Blaine tightly, mourning the fact that he wouldn’t see the other man for a few days. So he was a bit shocked to hear a pounding on the door of his Brooklyn apartment Sunday afternoon and to find Stephanie waiting impatiently on the other side.

“Jeez, Old Man, did you need to put hearing aides in to hear the door?”

“Stephanie. What are you doing here? Where’s Blaine?”

Steph walked into the apartment, making herself at home as she threw her coat onto the couch and plopped down next to it.

“B had an emergency school meeting or something. Some funds came in for his arts program. Generous donation from an anonymous samaritan or something.” Steph winked then, and Steve got the impression that she knew far more about the situation than she was letting on.

“Anyway, I told him I could keep myself busy for the afternoon, but what I really wanted was to have a talk with you, Cappy.”

It took Steve far longer than he would’ve liked to admit to fully realize what Steph had just said.

“I… you… I don’t.”

She sat up and stared him down with a look that he normally associated with Black Widow. “Listen, Stevey, take a seat. You’re not in trouble. But we’ve got some things to discuss.”

Ever the obedient soldier, Steve sat down in the chair across from Stephanie.

“How… “

“Did I crack your ID? You’re not the only one with secrets, Cap. Though I’m a little disappointed in SHIELD. I figured a big super-spy agency like that would make you do your homework. Peppy blonde from Gotham who likes purple? Doesn’t ring any bells? I mean, Hell, I’m forced to read up on every cape this side of the Atlantic, plus a few across the pond. I’m a little sad that I’m not even on the Big Guys’ radar.”

Steve was more than confused.

“Seriously? Nothing? I’ll give a clue: night time, shadows… bats?”

Steve’s eyes widened when it finally hit him.

“Wait… that Batman guy? He’s real?”

Steph sighed. “Oh, you’ve got so much to learn, Stevey. He is, and he’s got a lot of friends. Like me. Batgirl, at your service.” She waved her hand in short bow, grinning the whole time.

“This is… well, it’s one of the weirder things that’s happened to me.”

“Coming from a guy who got frozen for 70 years in an iceberg, I’ll take that as a compliment. So, I didn’t come here to, y’know, out you. I came to talk about Blaine.”

Steve’s heart dropped. Of course. Steph knew his secret, and now she was going to tell him to stay away from Blaine, not get him involved with his crazy life, to keep him safe and normal and-

“Whoa, slow down buddy, I can hear you thinking all the way from here. I’m not gonna, like, make you break up or anything. I just wanted to know if you planned on telling Blainers about the whole superhero from the 40s thing.”

“I… I’m not really sure… how to..”

“Easy, man. I get it. I mean, when I told him about the whole Bat-thing I just wrote it flat out. Also we were both just kids, so I was an idiot anyway. And he’s really cool about it. Even when he thought I was dead for a year.”

Steve felt like his head was spinning. “Wait, Blaine… Blaine knows? That you’re… about you?”

“Of course! He’s my best friend, I love the little guy. When you love someone, you’re honest with them. And I can tell from the way that you guys look at each other that you’re head over heels for his bowtie’d booty.”

Steve laughed. “Yes, I… I am.”

“Good. So what are you so scared of?”

“What makes you think I’m scared?”

She gave him a pointed look.

“Right. I suppose…” Steve sighed. “I just haven’t felt like this about anyone before. I want this to work. I’m scared that… what if it’s too much? Dating a superhero, dating a ‘man out of time,’ dealing with the mess that is my life? I feel… I feel so much at home with Blaine and I don’t want to lose that.”

“You won’t. Trust me. I know Blaine better than anyone, and he’s just as over the moon for you as you are for him. All he could talk about this week was how great you are. ‘Oh Steph, he’s so thoughtful and smart!’ ‘Oh Steph, he likes all these great old songs and movies!’ ‘Oh Steph, his butt looks so good in those pants!’” Steve blushed. “No, but seriously. The Out of Time thing? Yeah, it’s weird, but it’s also kind of perfect. Blaine’s always been an old soul. He may love Katy Perry and trashy reality TV, but he loves all sorts of older stuff. He can catch you up on decades worth of music. And he’s always been this sort of 40s throw back anyway. You guys are sort of made for each other!”

Steve thought about that for a moment. Waking up here, far from home and away from everyone he knew, no more Bucky or Peggy or even Howard Stark. He didn’t understand what the point of it had been. But maybe part of it was Blaine. Maybe, in some weird way, he was meant to find Blaine. Steve believed in G-d, he believed there was a reason for everything, maybe that was the reason. Maybe  **he**  was the reason. The thought made Steve smile.

“But… I don’t know, Stephanie. I’m Captain America. I… fight aliens and stop terrorists and go on missions in flying plane carriers. That’s a lot to ask someone to deal with.”

“Yeah, sure, but look who you’re talking to. I’m Blaine’s best friend and I dress up in a catsuit with a bat on it and a cape every night and fight villains based on literary characters or scumbags who talk like 40s gangsters. My life is weird, too. But Blaine’s always just looked past all of that. Sure, he worries like a mother hen, but he also gets it. He gets the hero thing. All he’s ever wanted to do is make the world a better place. He just uses music to help people. So the fact that I use my fist and you use your science-given Super Soldier powers? He gets it, Steve. When he called you a hero? That’s because he can already see how great a guy you are. The fact that you’re also Captain America, his favorite super hero by the way, is just gonna cement that for him.”

“His… favorite superhero, huh?”

“Oh, totally. He called you a ‘grade A American hottie.’ Said the A on your helmet must stand for ‘Ass.’ Made me a bit self-conscious that I wasn’t his favorite hero anymore, but considering it’s you, I’ll let it slide.”

Steve grinned at Stephanie, finally feeling comfortable with the other woman. 

“So, Stevey, oh Captain my Captain. What are you gonna do now?”

“Well, Miss Brown. First I’m going to take you to lunch. Then… I’m going to call my boyfriend and see if he’ll want to have dinner over here after you head home. It seems he and I have a lot to talk about.”


End file.
